Flight of Fancy
by pumpeduppotterhead
Summary: When Lily Potter starts Hogwarts, she fears that she may not be in Gryffindor along with the rest of her family but when she befriends a certain Slytherin, it feels like not being in Gryffindor wouldn't have been a bad idea. Will upcoming events get in the way of a blossoming friendship? Or is the resistance due to their names? Everybody knows that Potter and Malfoy go way back...


_Chapter One  
The Strange Boy_

"Just remember Lily, I will be proud of you no matter what house you're put into. I told James and Albus the same thing." Harry was on his knees on platform nine and ¾ reassuring his ruby haired daughter about the sorting ceremony. Ginny wrapped her arms around Lily's shoulders and kissed the top of her head, mouthing the words "thank you" to Harry.

The final horn from the Hogwarts Express, the train that took the witches and wizards to Hogwarts School, signalled that it was time to board. Harry left Lily with her older brothers James and Albus in the same compartment as Rose Weasley and Hugo Weasley, who also was starting his first year of Hogwarts. Lily waved frantically until her parents were out of sight. She was confused about whether the pit in her stomach was fear or excitement about what was to come.

"Lily, you're guaranteed a spot in Gryffindor. Dad's a Gryffindor legend! So are our grandparents." James was reassuring Lily.

"My Dad had such a big family that as soon as the sorting hat was placed on his head, he was put straight into Gryffindor. James and Albus are Gryffindors, so you'll be one too." Rose smiled, she held Lily's hand tight, she could sense the fear that Lily was feeling. Rose was good at understanding how people felt.

"How can you be so certain though?" Lily whispered. It amazed Lily that Hugo was so certain he was going to be placed in Gryffindor.

"Because we are." James, Albus and Rose said at once.

Everybody turned their heads at the sight of a blonde haired boy standing in the doorway of the compartment. His hair was combed back and held there by what seemed to be a lot of hair gel. He wasn't smiling but he didn't look unfriendly.

"Afternoon Potters, Weasleys." He nodded, quickly glancing at every one of them. His eyes hovered a little longer on Lily, who seemed to actually be smiling at him.

"Hello Scorpious." Smiled Albus and Rose, James and Hugo nodded in his direction.

"Hello." Lily answered. Scorpious tilted his head and then turned and carried on walking down the train.

The relationship between Scorpious and the Potters and Weasleys wasn't exactly friendly but it was better than Harry Potters and his father Draco Malfoys had ever been. Scorpious was never embarrassed to acknowledge their existence and they never ignored him in return. Of course, when it came to Quidditch matches and the house cup, they became bitter rivals just like their houses – Gryffindor and Slytherin.

James was captain of Gryffindors Quidditch squad – a fifth year, prefect and the best captain Gryffindor had since Harry Potter. Rose made it onto the team as a beater in her first year, using the bat to whack the bludger at least 200 mph in the opposite direction. To Harry's surprise, not disgust, Albus wasn't interested about being on the Quidditch team. Lily had taken after her mother and was a huge fan of Quidditch, eager to make it onto the team in her first year.

The train journey went by a little too quickly for Lily's liking and her heart pounded against her chest as she walked into the Great Hall for the first time towards the table of teachers and the four long tables of older students. She caught a glimpse of James, Albus and Rose with smiles of encouragement plastered on their faces. She also took a quick glance at the Slytherin table and saw a pair of bright blue eyes belonging to Scorpious Malfoy watching her intently. She turned her head, her cheeks feeling very hot and came to a halt in front of an old and tatty looking hat, resting on an oak wood stool.

One by one, names were called and people were sorted into their houses. Hugo was called up and just as he expected, the hat put him straight into Gryffindor. He was welcomed to the table with a huge round of applause and he sat comfortably next to Rose. Lily waited and waited until finally she was the last person standing there. She knew her face was as red as her hair and as she sat down, the sorting hat resting on top of her head, she closed her eyes to stop herself from crying.

"Lily Potter," the sorting hat began, "the name of once a brave Gryffindor. I see you are too brave, you are loyal and you love those close to you dearly. Not a bad mind, just like your father." It paused for what seemed like five minutes. "I know what to do; I know where you'll go." It began again. Lily felt the pit in her stomach expand and she let out a very loud gulp. The hat came back to life quickly and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Again, the large table erupted into applause and welcomed Lily with open arms. She could feel her face light up with relief and a huge smile spread across it. She glanced around the Great Hall, other houses were applauding and she glanced again in the direction of Scorpious Malfoy whose lips were slightly raised one side showing what looked like an attempt of a smile. He was also the only boy on the Slytherin table to be applauding and again was looking right at her. She smiled directly at him and then took a seat between her brother Albus and her cousin, Fred Weasley who gave her a big hug and a formal vocal Head Boy welcome.

Lily sat back and instantly knew that she was going to enjoy her time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
